hideious headgear and gorgeous curls
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is part of my three men and the little woman sherlock series... it is christmas at Bakerstreet hope you like...


Sherlock Holmes lay asleep on the sofa in the living room of 221 B Bakerstreet. When suddenly he was jolted awake. The reason for this was the little girl who now sat on top of him. She smelt of the outdoors. She wore a pair of jeans and a dark green woollen jumper. It was his daughter, 6 year old Victoria. Sherlock noticed his daughter was also wearing a red and white hat and her cheeks were rosey.

She had been out christmas shopping with her TAD, John , Sherlock's husband of many years. The little girl grinned down at her father and waved cutely down at him" Hi Daddy! Taddie and I are home."

Sherlock looked at her and smiled faintly but yet warmly " Hi. So I gathered, and where is your Taddie may I ask," He sat up to put his arms around his daughter and helped her off with her hat, she cuddled in close to him and kissed his cheek.. " He's in the kitchen , getting our take out tea ready. It's Pizza. We gots it from 'nagelo' daddy ,Did you miss us ?" Sherlock kissed the top of his daughter's curly ( much like his own)blond ( not like his , it was more like her late mother's Elizabeth Hardy,) head.

"Of course I did. my poppet. I alway miss my best girl " He glanced up and saw John standing in the door way with a tray that had three mugs of hot coca . John spoke teasing as he smiled at his husband " Oy Mister Holmes what about me? did you miss me too. I'm home too you know. " Sherlock rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

" Of course you're home John. Victoria told me you were . Do catch up." Sherlock then winked at his young daughter who was eating a candy cane, she had taken from her jean pocket.

" Your taddie is being silly ,,, he is not my best girl is he my little one.?" Giggling at this the little girl shook her head " No Daddy. I am your bestest girl. Taddie's your Bestestest Blogger. " John chuckled at this as he went and sat the tray down on the table. "Oh ha bloody ha there you two." He handed the little girl a small bright green cup of coca . ( the little girl had found the cup when she and her "Auntie." Mrs Hudson had gone shopping at a local Tea shop) "Here you go love. be careful it's hot." Victoria accepted the cup with both and carefully took a sip. John leaned over and kissed the little girl who owned part of his heart. John then handed his husband one of the other steaming mugs as he sat down beside his family. Sherlock accepted his with a kiss, to which John smiled into. Sherlock murmured "I missed you too my Bestestest Blogger." The couple shared a kiss. Sherlock smiled "Hello..." John returned the smile "Hello your self." They shared another kiss and Sherlock placed a hand on his husband's leg.

Just then Victoria pulled at John's sleeve. " Taddie, can we give daddy his Christmas antlers now,,,,, please please." John smiled down at their daughter. " Of course you may my darling. Why don't you go get them . They in the bag on the hall table." the little girl got up off of her father's lap and scampered off . Sherlock looked at his husband with dread."My Christmas what?" he asked in a stage whisper so their daughter didn't hear him. John hissed back pointing a finger at his now pouting husband.

"Your reindeer antlers... which YOUR daughter picked out just for you, she picked a pair out a pair for her self too ...You will accept them with a smile , you will also wear them tomorrow when we go to Molly and Henry's skating party because she wants you to , and no complaining, or there will be no sex till easter. OK! Now be quiet , she is coming back."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the no sex threat ( he knew John was all talk when it came to those kind of threats. ) but stayed quiet as the sound of tiny footsteps were heard running back. Carrying two large shopping bag, the little girl got back up on her father's lap and handed him one of the bag while John was handed the other. She smiled at Sherlock " Here daddy , Taddie said I could buy this for you.." Sherlock took the bag and opened it , took the item out. He shudder inwardly at it , secretly cursing John for allowing their daughter to buy this hideious piece of head gear. It was a pair hunter green cartoonish reindeer antlers on a dark blue head band. But ever the actor ( it came in handy when he worked cases) Sherlock glanced down at the little girl and cuddled her close and nuzzled her cheek."I love it my darling poppet. Thank where is the pair you got Taddie ? " John looked at his husband and grinned .

"I didn't get a pair. I got this instead. More my style and all that." John then drew out a man's red jumper which had a elf on it. He held it up for Sherlock to see, a grin spread across John's face. Sherlock looked at it with a wry smile." My dear Watson its soo your colour..."

The little girl grinned at her father. " I gots antlers too dad'y . but I don't want to show you it till we goes skating tomorrow K?." Sherlock smiled " Well now about that..." this was greeted by a loud throat clearing from John who gave him a " don't you dare say no to her,"look. Sherlock continued " What I was going to say was I think that is a grand idea. Now what say we have tea then have a early bed time so we can be bright eyed and bushie tailed for tomorrow? " His husband and daughter nodded and they got up and went in to the kitchen for their tea.

After they finished tea, Victoria was given a bath before bed. As their daughter played in the tub , John and Sherlock sat in the bedroom and kept a ear out for the little girl. Sherlock turned on his husband. " John For god sakes how could you let her get me these horrid antlers ." John looked at him "Your daughter said and I quote " They wil suit Daddy's 'orgeous curls don't you think taddie " Sherlock frowned at this " She didn't say that." John looked at him pointedly "She did." he then knocked on the door of the bathroom. " every thing ok in there? and five more minutes." "Yes , and ok Taddie." John then asked " By the way Vicki, Why did you pick out those antlers for daddy." The two men heard giggling then came the response.. " Cause they will look good in his 'orgeous curls..."

ok this is part of my three men and the little woman series... and yes the dropped letters in some of the words is intentional .. hope you like enough to review...


End file.
